X5: Enter Slash
Enter Slash is the fifth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the eighty-fifth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the full debut of Victor, AKA Slash, the Orange X RamZord, and the Viking Energy Megazord. Summary A strange, massive man arrives in the midst of the X-Human war. But is he friend, or foe? Plot It's Friday night. The rangers kind of get a night off, what with the Midterms over, and it being a weekend. Kezia, Amos, and Niko are going bowling. Amarie, having nothing to do, asks to tag along with them. Meanwhile, Brian and Emila are on their date night. Having been dating for 2 years now, things are going quite steady. They head to town for dinner and afterwards, they go to a movie. After that, they make their way back home. "That was really fun Brian. You're really sweet outside of the classroom..." Well, I try my best. Only for you" "Oh Brian..." Emilia leans onto Brian's arm as they walk down the cold road. As they do make the walk however, they are closely followed by someone. Brian notices someone moving, above them, while Emilia can sense someone filled with hate and anger. The two speed up until they reach a wooded area. They look up and see the beast. He is half gold and half white, and looks much more powerful than any of Psychos' beast. He is a tiger based beast, with claws glistening in the night. They make eye contact, as the beast raises his claw "Who are you?" Brian says. "Are you hear to harm us?" Emilia adds. The beast runs his claw across the branch he sits on. He scans his prey, watching. "What do you want??" Brian says, guarding Emilia. The beast begins to speak. "Fight." he says "What?" Brian says confused "FIGHT!" The Beast yells. He jumps from the branch and gets ready to slash open the two. Brian pushes Emilia out of the way and morphs just in time. He fights the beast, but is overpowered by his speed and strength. One large slash cuts through Brian's Energy Shield and slices his entire body. The Beast goes to strike Brian again, but he stops him with and Energy Saber and his X-Staff "Again. WHO ARE YOU?" Brian says through pain. "NO TALK, ONLY FIGHT!" He jumps to finish of Brian, but Emilia uses her telepathy to hurt his head. Slash begins to hold his head in pain, and runs off. Emilia carries a weakened Brian back to Adrian. Meanwhile, Psychos reveals his next plot. "Thanks to the little explosion of X-Energy from Blast Off, we may have triggered one of the legendary weapons. Our spies think they have detected one. The Mjolnir Ram Hammer has been traced. And we know the exact spot. Once we get it, thunder and lightning will be ours to command!" He grabs another X-Disk. "Taylor Chung, Age 25, Power Level 4. Died searching for the Ram Hammer. I assume any power level higher and we get an unstable monster. Now he shall be reborn, and continue his search!" Out comes Electrix, an electrified superstar. "YEEEE-HAWWWWW!" He shouts. Psychos orders him to get to Norway and retrieve the Ram Hammer before the Rangers catch on to the plan. Thing is, they are too late. Harold Avery detected the same thing. Adrian calls the team in for their mission later that night. "Rangers, we have found it. The Mjolnir Ram Hammer." He says. "Wait. The Legendary Weapon??" Amos asks. Amarie looks confused. Kezia sees this and taunts her for not paying attention in class. Niko adds on saying she's better at bowling than at studying. Harold explains it to her. "The legends go, that there are some enchanted weapons used by figures with great amounts of X-Energy. All were lost to legend. That is, until today. We have found it. We have found Thor's Mjolnir!" "Problem is that you have to be worthy to pull it. And Thor is easily 5X more worthy than any of us." Kezia remarks "We don't plan to use it. I just fear what Psychos could do with this weapon in hand. He is more crafty than I." Adrian replies Amarie is amazed it even exists. Just then Brian and Emilia return. Brian, worse for wear walks under his own power. Adrian sees the massive claw strike across his abdomen and asks "What happened?" "Tiger man. Very strong, Very fast. Nearly killed him. I had to use a mental blast on him. I don't know if he survived, or where he went." Emilia says. "He calls himself, Slash" Brian utters. The team is worried for him, but Adrian can't let that deter the plans. He sends the other 4 off to Norway. Electrix flies on clouds, making his way to Norway. Paxton calls him and says "The rangers are coming with the EagleZord, hurry it up!" "I'LL BE THERE IN A MONTANA MINUTE!" Electrix yells. Paxton shakes his head in disappointment. He arrives first, and sees the unearthed cave of the Hammer. But before he grabs it, the rangers fire from the EagleZord. "I believe that's OUR hammer." Niko says. "Hehe! Not for long!" Electix yells back. The 4 engage in battle with him and his Phantasms. At base. Brian recovers, but is still thinking about Slash. He gets up to train some more. "HAI! HAI! HAI!" He yells in his receding pain. Emilia walks out with new bandages. She worries that he'll hurt himself. "Brian? Doctor said you should rest..." "Every second I spend not training, is another second I LET Slash grow stronger than me." Emilia replies "Every second you spend not resting, you come closer to hurting yourself." The two bicker over Brian's strenuous training. He says "Emilia, you could have been hurt or even killed by Slash. You went against your personal code of never using a mental blast on anyone. Because I didn't defeat him fast enough. That was on me! I have to correct this. I don't want you to get hurt..." "You're hurting me right now!" She draws closer to Brian. "It's not only on your shoulders to save everybody. Look, I know this Slash is very powerful. But you and I, we are a team. Adrian and Harold, all on this team. Niko, Amos, Kezia, and Amarie, all on this team. We'll defeat Slash together. We can't do that, if you try to do everything yourself, and blame everything on yourself." Emilia says. Brian realizes this truth, and goes to rest. Meanwhile, the Rangers are having a bit of trouble fending off Electrix. He charges Kezia's winds and throws them back at Niko and Amarie. Amarie goes to absorb him, but he kicks her away. Niko uses his iron body, but Electrix shocks him, and disables him. But before he realizes it, an invisible Amos makes his way to the Hammer. He reveals himself, taunts Electrix, and fails to pick up the hammer, because of the Enchantment. "Fool! Errybody know's no city-folk are worthy to pick that up! Luckily I can control metals and levitate myself!" Electrix says. He does just that, as Amos holds onto dear life, while the minion of Psychos speeds away. The remaining three chase him on the EagleZord. They make their way back to Rosebud, alerting Adrian. He tells Brian to go help the team. Emilia gives him the pep talk. "You're rested. You're tip top shape. No go lead the team to victory!" She says. Brian runs off. He arrives to see the rangers fighting Electrix over the hammer. "Not one of us alone is worthy to draw out Mjolnir. But the 5 of us... AURA X-CHANGE!" Brian kicks away Electrix and grabs the Hammer along side the team. Suddenly, the spirit of Thor awakes. ''"The 5 of you have been proven worthy to Mjolnir, due to your penchant for defending lesser life! I grant you my hammer! Now destroy the Evil Being!" '' The hammer is given to the team. It's mighty electric power outclasses Electrix. But suddenly, Slash arrives again, this time running through all the rangers, and Electrix. He goes to fight Brian, but the team helps him. He feels the teamwork and fears Slash no more, for together, they will stop him. The Team readies the Ram Hammer, and destroys Electrix. They charge it up and get ready to use it on Slash. "RAM HAMMER! THUNDERING SMASH!" They yell as the hammer destroys Slash. "You have bested me today. But I will fight you again!" Slash yells as he escapes again. Brian worries about what Slash is going to do next, but Elexrix grows to giant size. The X-Energy Megazord can't keep up with the electric attacks. It keeps short circuiting because of them. But then, the Ram X-Disk appears from the Ram Hammer. "Another spirit?" Brian whispers. He summons the Orange X RamZord, and it's electric powers knock Electrix back. It then combines with the Megazord, and the Viking Energy Megazord is formed. They use the finishing Viking Lightning Smash and defeat Electrix for good. On Saturday night, the whole team goes to the boardwalk to celebrate the victory. Brian realizes that he is not by himself in this, and that the whole team is needed to defeat the evil threats. Debuts *Electrix *Victor/Slash *Mjolnir Ram Hammer *Orange X Ramzord *Viking Energy Megazord Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' X-Men S1E3: Enter Magneto, X-Men S1E4, Deadly Reunions *Lesson 5: The Advent Of The Tiger Warrior (Seshinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy